I Curse You
by Mystery Me 222
Summary: If ever there was a time in my life where I had felt alone, depressed, lonely, pathetic, I curse those moments." Naruto comes back after the time skip to find a Hinata he does not know. She is violent, hateful, impatient and angry. Can he save her? Hin/Na


I Curse You

If ever there was a time in my life where I had felt alone, depressed, lonely, pathetic, I curse those moments. I curse those moments of weakness, those moments of pathetic mediocrity. I curse those moments where I walked through the streets like a pitiful hungry dog, looking for handouts. I curse those moments where I let ninja of no social or political standing defeat me. I curse those moments where I constantly embarrassed myself, lifting puppy dog eyes up to a loudmouth nobody. I am strong. I have defeated all of those who had once stood in the way of me getting my natural born right to leadership. Those who I once feared now fear me. I am revered by my teachers and hated by those who dare to call me their peer.

Happiness is nothing but a state of mind that leads up to weakness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto smiled, He had not seen his beloved Kohona in the five that he had been training. He could not wait to see all of the people he had left behind. Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei, and most of all _her_. Thoughts ran through his mind on what it would be like to see her smile, her face when he got off the train. He silently hoped that when he left the train hers would be the first one he saw. Finally the engines came to a stop , Naruto was so in a hurry to jump off the train that he all but knocked over an old lady and earned himself a firm smack with her bamboo cane. Naruto dashed out of the train to run right smack into the chest of Kakashi Sensei who of course did not even budge. " Hum, to think nearly five years of training with a master of his art would have taught you a little discipline and poise," said his old sensei with a smile hidden beneath his handkerchief. " It's very nice to see you too sensei, wow, is it me or have you grown a lot older since the last time I saw you, next thing you know I will be helping you across the street," said the smiling young man. " well Naruto," Kakashi retorted," very slowly advancing in age or not if I were ninety I could still whop you, the master always knows a little more the student because he never teaches everything." A shaggy head of pink hair smiled at him, " Kakashi's right, I expected you to come back all _the way of the ninja is one of discipline and calm inner strength_." " Please Sakura, I don't think I will ever get like…wow…sasuke what happened to your hair," screeched Naruto with eyes open wide. Sasuke had since naruto's departure nearly five years earlier kept his hair in a shaggy-neat short-long style only reaching his neck. " I know that you do not mean to comment on my hair when you are standing in front of me looking like a bolt of lightning," said Sasuke with mock agitation in his voice. " Better a bolt of lightning that a wet dog," said Naruto with a smile and competition burning in his eyes. Sakura was beginning to get annoyed," OK you two, we have a lot to do and little time to do it, I have come up with an organized schedule of all the places we must go and people we must…" " Aww , Sakura calm down, why do you have to be such a stick in the mud, this is my first day back so I decide where I want to go and I'm going to the Hyuga complex to visit Hinata."

Everyone seemed to rush in front of him at once. " I do not think that would be the wisest decision, not if you want to be alive long enough to greet everyone," stated Sasuke calmly. Everyone looked around at each other, as if none of them had the words toay. Kakashi gave it a try, " Naruto…Hinata has changed a great deal since you last saw her. " But what do you mean, are you telling me that I cannot see her, why, can someone please tell me," the blonde was getting impatient, Hinata was the one person he really wanted to see and now everyone was telling him that he could not see her. " Naruto," said Sakura calmly," how can I put this softly… the Hinata you knew five years ago is gone forever, she has changed drastically… she does not exactly tolerate visitors…I don't know what to tell you Naruto, simply that she has…changed.


End file.
